


Входящий вызов

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Звонок разъединяется после глухого звука удара, Дерек продолжает выкрикивать имя Стайлза в пустоту. Он тут же перезванивает, гудки идут и идут, пока не раздается бойкий голос, означающий, что включилась голосовая почта.





	Входящий вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incoming Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176281) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



> Драббл написан к замечательному арту автора Tsuminubiaru:  
> http://tsumi-noaru.tumblr.com/post/65658729202/incoming-call

ㅤ ㅤ Звонок разъединяется после глухого звука удара, Дерек продолжает выкрикивать имя Стайлза в пустоту. Он тут же перезванивает, гудки идут до тех пор, пока не раздается бойкий голос, означающий, что включилась голосовая почта. Дерек отменяет вызов, как только слышит сигнал, сообщения, перезванивает снова и снова, одновременно с этим хватая ключи и выбегая на улицу к машине.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Дерек не знает, как долго он едет до дома Стилински и с какой скоростью, но он уверен в том, что это всё равно недостаточно быстро. Он не перебирает все возможные сценарии в голове, потому что откажется даже сомневаться в том, что найдет Стайлза живым. Телефон, прижатый к уху, звонит и звонит, но ответа по-прежнему нет, и это как шепот, намекающий, что исход может быть другим.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Он выбирает из машины на подъездной дорожке дома Стилински, и, не тратя времени даже на то, чтобы закрыть дверь, обходит весь дом, ориентируясь на звук входящего вызова. Задняя дверь открыта, окно разбито, и сердце Дерека пропускает удар, когда он замечает Стайлза, лежащего на кухонном полу. По его лицу стекает кровь, а пальцы стиснуты на телефоне, который продолжает звонить. Только когда Дерек видит свое лицо, высвечивающееся на экране между пальцами Стайлза, он понимает, что всё еще сжимает свой телефон, и быстро отключает его.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Стайлз, - говорит он, опускаясь на пол рядом с телом Стайлза, и его голос звучит глухо.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Дерек закрывает глаза, проводя рукой над его лицом. Он задерживает дыхание и пытается услышать хоть что-то за своим собственным оглушительным сердцебиением. Он не дышит, пока наконец не улавливает слабое, но всё еще бьющееся сердце. Сердце Стайлза.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Спасибо, - выдыхает Дерек, хотя даже не уверен в том, кого именно благодарит. Он подхватывает Стайлза на руки, прижимает к груди и поднимается. Телефон выскальзывает из рук, оставаясь лежать на полу.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Он едет в больницу, нарушая правила дорожного движения, постоянно бросая взгляд на заднее сиденье, чтобы проверить Стайлза. В больнице доктора и медсестры забирают его из рук и исчезают за двойными дверями. Дерек падает на одно из больничных сидений, закрывает глаза и фокусируется на сердцебиении Стайлза.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Он не уверен, сколько он проводит тут времени. Пластиковый стул неудобный, от него болит спина, но Дерек продолжает сидеть с закрытыми глазами, напрягая слух, чтобы следить за сердцем Стайлза. Только потирая пальцы, он наконец замечает, что те липкие, и, опустив взгляд, видит кровь на руках. Это кровь Стайлза. Дерек не может вспомнить, когда касался его лица, но должно быть, он это все-таки делал. Или как еще его пальцы могли оказаться в крови Стайлза? Он сжимает руки в кулаки, над неуверенным, хочет ли смыть всю кровь, как можно быстрее или сохранить ее на себе ... ведь ... что если это последнее, что у него останется от Стайлза?   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Эта мысль заставляет его подорваться с места, в животе неприятно скручивается узел. Ему следовало бы позвонить Скотту, связаться с шерифом. Ему нужно что-то сделать. Но он ничего не делает.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Он просто не может.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Его накрывает паника, когда он понимает, что больше не слышит сердцебиение Стайлза. Как долго?   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Дерек делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и снова фокусируется на Стайлзе. Он старается заглушить все окружающие его звуки. Пиканье аппаратов, голоса докторов и медсестер, бормочущих какие-то медицинские термины, плачущая где-то женщина, икающий ребенок. Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но он всё-таки находит путь к Стайлзу, к его медленному, но ровному ритму сердца. Только тогда Дерек начинает снова дышать.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Проходит вечность, прежде чем доктор наконец выходит к нему.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Это вы принесли его? - спрашивает он, глядя в медицинскую карту.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Да, - отвечает Дерек, нервно потирая пальцы.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - А вы ..? - в ожидании смотрит на него доктор.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Семья, - даже не думая, произносит он, потому что привык не говорить «стая» среди людей, ведь ... Ведь «семья» ощущается правильный словом.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Что ж, - кивает доктор, - мистер Стилински получил серьезную травму головы, и мы хотим оставить его тут для наблюдения минимум на сорок восемь часов, может быть, больше. Всё будет зависеть от его состояния в это время.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Он ... - Дерек слишком заметно кивает, - будут ли какие-то осложнения?   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Это именно то, что мы хотим установить в следующие сорок восемь часов, - отвечает ему доктор, и Дерек чувствует, как внутри что-то обрывается на этих словах. - Но всё выглядит хорошо. Мы не ожидаем, что будут какие-то долгосрочные последствия. Нам просто необходимо убедиться. Оставить его здесь - по большей части простой предосторожность.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Дерек снова кивает, с трудом сдерживая беспокойство.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Нам удалось связаться с его отцом, он едет сюда, - продолжает доктор, снова заглядывая в карту, и Дерек понимает, что время для беседы подходит к концу. - Вы хотите его увидеть?   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Этот вопрос удивляет Дерека, но он понимает, что не в силах сказать «нет», и следует за доктором в палату справа. Дверь тихо щелкает позади, когда Дерек переводит взгляд на Стайлза, лежащего на больничной койке. Его кожа все еще бледная, кровь смыта, на рану на голове наложена повязка, а волосы в полном беспорядке. К рукам, неподвижно лежащим вдоль тела, подключены капельницы. Стайлз лежит с закрытыми глазами, его губы слегка приоткрыты, а сердце отбивает ритм громким пиканьем на подключенном к нему мониторе.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Дерек не придвигает к койке стул, он не планирует оставаться тут надолго. Ему просто нужно видеть своими собственными глазами. Звук кардиомонитора громко бьет в уши, и Дерек пытается отстоять от него, пытается найти сердцебиение Стайлза самостоятельно, без этого аппарата. Он осторожно кладет ладонь ему на грудь, поверх тонкой больничной рубашки, из-за которой Стайлз обязательно будет канючить, когда очнется.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ «Когда очнется» - это звучит хорошо, по мнению Дерека.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Он закрывает глаза, пальцы покалывает от мягкого ровного ритма сердца под ними.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Стайлз жив.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Он живой.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Дерек мягко улыбается уголком губ, и, когда он наконец снова открывает глаза, то вздрагивает, замечая взгляд Стайлза, направленный на него. Еще расфокусированный, но определенно направленный на него.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Стайлз? - выдыхает он.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Голова болит, - Стайлз шепчет в ответ хриплым слабым голосом. Его грудь вибрирует под ладонью Дерека, когда он говорит.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - У тебя травма головы, - мягко говорит ему Дерек, - но с тобой всё должно быть хорошо. Ты будешь в порядке.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Стайлз нидмесяй кивает, и, когда Дерек хочет аккуратно, как боясь напугать, убрать руку с его груди, просто накрывает ее своей.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Что случилось? - спрашивает он, сильнее обхватывая пальцами его руку.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Ты мне звонил, помнишь?   
  
ㅤ ㅤ Стайлз замирает на мгновение, и Дерек понимает, что он пытается вернуться мысленно назад, старается вспомнить, что случилось, но потом качает головой, в беспокойстве сведя брови.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Всё в порядке, - уверенно говорит ему Дерек, - это нормально. Важно то, что ты жив.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Потому что ты нашел меня, - отвечает ему Стайлз, растягивая губы в легкой улыбке. И это не вопрос. Потому что Стайлз не помнит, что произошло, но, по-видимому, он достаточно уверен в том, что Дерек всегда найдет его. Это ответственность Дерека, от которой он обещает никогда не отказываться.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ - Я нашел тебя, - подтверждает он и садится на краешек койки. Его ладонь крепко зажата между рукой Стайлза и его сердцем.   
  
ㅤ ㅤ И Дерек думает, что, пожалуй, он может остаться немного подольше. 


End file.
